Public restrooms and outdoor portable restrooms (i.e., “Port-a-Potties”) are often unclean or unsanitary, but even more often, are just not available when a person needs to utilize the apparatus. Additionally, the percentage of the world population suffering from incontinence and a need to frequent the bathroom is steadily increasing. Small children, toddlers, and the elderly often have smaller bladders and less ability to prevent the need to use the restroom frequently. Because of these and many other factors, methods of creating and providing portable urinating apparatuses have been the subject of a great deal of research.
The use of portable urine capture devices is known in the prior art. Most specifically, portable commodes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the plethora of designs encompassed by the prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Unlike the prior art devices which fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, the present invention describes a disposable exterior container, with an interior collection mechanism, a privacy drape, tissue for wiping, and a hygienic wipe.
The present invention for disposable use as a portable restroom device is relevant to a variety of users in practically limitless situations; including, but not limited to, toddlers, children, young adults, adults and the elderly, at the mall, amusement parks, sporting events, boating, driving, camping, for marathon runners, at outdoor events, on airplanes, while on vacation, and the like. The present invention would be useful during a day of walking and sight seeing, or in response to the inevitable merchant signs stating “no public restrooms.” The present invention could also be used as an aid in the formidable task of toilet training, especially in a non-home environment. The portable disposable urine capture device system of the present invention is a fully-contained, self disposable system for a decent, discrete, sanitary experience when restroom or toilet facilities are unavailable, unreachable, or undesirable. Additionally, this invention could also be used for persons experiencing motion sickness, such as on a boating vessel, an airplane, a train, or in an automobile.
An object of this invention is to provide a single design which can be made in different sizes (for youth or adults) and adapted for many uses. Another object is to provide a completely self contained portable urination captive device system which may be sealed and carried safely to a disposal site after use.
In these respects, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so, provides a convenient, portable and disposable urine capture device system and method of using.